moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Epsilon Elite
PsiCorps |role = * Mind control * Anti-infantry |useguns = Brain |tier = 2 |techlvl = 8 |hp = 125 |armortype = Basic |speed = 6 |sight = 10 |cost = $1200 |time = 0:28 (base 0:43) |multiplier = *0.65 (all infantry) *1.2 (individual) |produced = Epsilon Barracks |req = Pandora Hub or Psychplug |groundattack = |cooldown = 100 frames (6.7 in-game seconds) |range = 8, minimum 0.5 |ability = * Amphibious * Deploy to release a psychic blast that deals 250 damage to enemy infantry in a radius of 3.3 around the Epsilon Elite ** Has a cooldown of 50 frames (3.3 in-game seconds) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower (psychic blast) * +25% speed |notes = * Self-healing * Gains 75% of the experience earned by the Epsilon Elite's mind-controlled victim * Uncrushable by normal vehicles * Cannot be mind-controlled |infantry = 1 }} Epsilon Elites are used by the PsiCorps in place of the Epsilon Adepts. They can levitate over land and sea, and are slightly more durable, but are otherwise the same as their Adept brethren. Official description The Elite force of the Epsilon Army, Adepts who have attained further psychic power and who have proven their worth to Yuri himself. Assigned to the PsiCorps, they represent some of Yuri's most powerful agents. Emanating such powerful psychic energies gives the Elite minor telekinetic abilities as they levitate themselves slightly above the ground, allowing Elites to travel over water.Epsilon Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For the PsiCorps, Epsilon Elites are used to capture enemy units. These units can then be used to fight, but most of the time they are immediately sent to a Grinder. The unit becomes available to train from Epsilon Barracks once a Pandora Hub is established on the field. Like Epsilon Adepts, Epsilon Elites could only control the mind of one unit at a time, making them vulnerable to groups of enemy units. Although their psychic blast can instantly kill large groups of infantry, it is difficult for an Elite to come close to them before getting killed. But compared to the Adept, the Epsilon Elite has a new feature: amphibious. This allows Epsilon Elites to also operate at sea, posing a serious threat to enemy fleets by creating chaos in them. In addition, Elite is also faster than Adept. Epsilon Elite also has the advantage that they cannot be crushed by vehicles unlike Epsilon Adept, due to their floating. Some units could not be controlled by Epsilon Elites: heroes were immune to mind control, as they had been trained to resist it; most non-human units, such as Attack Dogs, were psychologically incompatible with Epsilon's mind-control technology; Robot Tanks, Terror Drones, rogue Stingers and Teratorns were completely robotic and also immune to mind control by definition; ore miners and epic units could not be mind-controlled either. Units that are psychic themselves cannot be mind-controlled by any means. It is worth noting that if a unit is already mind-controlled, the Epsilon Elites are unable to forcibly break the existing psychic link and assert their own projected will, unless the link is terminated from the other end. Appearances Act Two * Epsilon Elites become trainable in Memory Dealer, marking the replacement of PsiCorps Trooper for PsiCorps. * In Unthinkable, Epsilon Elite replaces Epsilon Adept although the player is playing as Epsilon Headquarters instead of the PsiCorps. Assessment See also * Epsilon Adept References zh:心灵精英 Category:Infantry Category:Epsilon Army Category:PsiCorps Category:Mind Control Category:Override requirement units Category:Self Healing